1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for cleaning chimney flues to remove soot, carbon, and creosote buildups therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known prior art devices have various structures for sweeping or cleaning the inside of chimney flues, but these devices have a common problem in that they must be operated from atop the roof and/or chimney and may not easily be operated by a person on the ground.
Another common problem with known devices is that they become quickly clogged with the materials which are being removed from the inside of the chimney flues and then become partially inoperative. A further problem with the few known devices which may be operated from the ground outside the chimney is in the fact that they are not so constructed that the sweeping device may rest or be stored semi-permanently upon the outer chimney upper portion until the time for the next use thereof. For the average person, such as the conventional home owner, this presents a great disadvantage.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. Nos.:
213,472--Mar. 18, 1879--Toyson PA1 1,070,662--Aug. 19, 1913--Durand PA1 1,725,980--Aug. 27, 1929--Fahrenbach et al. PA1 1,785,950--May 20, 1930--Hunecke PA1 2,756,451--July 31, 1956--Eklund.
None of these known prior art devices offer the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.